<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most Important by kai_leidoscope_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077588">Most Important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_leidoscope_writes/pseuds/kai_leidoscope_writes'>kai_leidoscope_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>M&amp;M's Commercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Idk my friend wanted a fanfiction about this, thanks axolotl i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_leidoscope_writes/pseuds/kai_leidoscope_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Green comes out to her parents, she then goes to brown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brown M&amp;M/Green M&amp;M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Mentioned transphobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green walked down the polished halls to her girlfriends office, tears streaming down her face. She got to the secretary’s desk and tried to walk past before she was stopped.</p><p>“Excuse me ma’am i can’t let you go through, Ms. Brown is very busy, you’ll have to make an appointment.” </p><p>Green’s face lit up with anger, did this idiot not know who she was? She wasn’t able to handle this, not today. </p><p>“If you don’t let me go i’ll make it so everyone can see what type of chocolate you are once i’ve cracked your shell, red.” she sniffed the name, reading the nametag.</p><p>Red simply squeaked and let her go into the office, promptly collapsing into tears again as soon as the heavy door clicked closed. Brown rushed to her side, taking off her glasses and putting her arms around her girlfriend.</p><p>“Are you -“ She looked at her face. “What happened?” she corrected herself.</p><p>“I-I came out to my parents, they said-“ another hysterical sob  escaped her lips.</p><p>“What did those bastards say?!” </p><p>“T-That I’d always be their son,” Green was frantically trying to calm herself down, only adding to her stress. </p><p>Brown proceeded to cancel the rest of the day’s appointments, giving Red a lot of phonecalls to make to angry businessmen but, as Green would put it, fuck them, her girlfriend was always more important. She was always more important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Green is a badass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>